


Your Birthright was to Die!

by LadySepulchral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad English is Bad, Child Death, Child of Death, Gen, Hela isn't Loki's daugther but his Mother, Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned especially if that woman is Hela and a Mother, Idea for Sale, It just wouldn't leave me alone!, The Great War of Jotunheim, The Invasion wasn't an Invasion, Up for Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySepulchral/pseuds/LadySepulchral
Summary: "Your birthright was to DIE! As a child, cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now, to hate me." Never before had Odin spoken truer words. He just didn't know it at the time. (Warning: Child Death is mentioned but doesn't happen.)





	Your Birthright was to Die!

**Author's Note:**

> For the last week or so, this ridiculous plot idea been floating around in my head. I just had to write it down so I can finally stop thinking about it. If anybody wants to take a swing at it, or steal the whole or parts of it. Go ahead and do so. I don't really write myself,.. I tend to get started and then abandons stuff in the early process. Please leave a comment if you do manage to write something. I'd love to read it! :) Warning child death mentioned but doesn't actually take place.

"Your birthright was to DIE! As a child, cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now, to hate me." Never before had Odin spoken truer words. He just didn't know it at the time.  
  
A long time ago,.. Before the Great War and the isolation of Jotunheim and Midgard. Even before Asgard became the self-proclaimed protector of the Nine Realms and limited trading between the realms. The Queen of Niflheim, Hela, made a wish to the Norns of the Great Ash Tree, Yggdrasil. She asked them to add a single branch to the great tree. A companion to her long and everlasting duty as the Ruler of the Dead. She asked that the companion would be able to survive the cold of the icy realm. And it would hold a strong fire deep inside that would thaw her frigid nature. To allow her to feel what love was. She asked for a child.  
  
The Norns heard the plead of the Queen of the Dead, and accepted her wish. They drew sacred water from the Well of Fate and gathered the sand that was around it, which they carried to the roots of the Tree. A seed was planted, from which a new branch would sprout.  
  
In the belly of the King/Queen of Jotunheim, a child was conceived. For life cannot spring from the body of a Dead, not even the Queen. And how to better protect a child from the cold of the Dead, than to be born to beings of the Ice. The Norns came to royal family of Jotunheim and told them that the baby would be a child of Death. And on the day of it's birth. Laufey and Fárbauti would lay the child on the Altar of their Holy Temple to take it's first and final breath. The royal family refused, for they felt the fire and power that lay dormant in the child, and saw the hope it bought to the people of Jotunheim.  
  
When Hela learned of this, she became furious. Seeking revenge against the Jotuns,.. Hela plotted how best to force the hand of the King and Queen of Jotunheim. In the end she took the lives of all the humans in a village that the Jotuns had strong trade agreements with. The Aesir, who was ignorant to the Queen of the Dead's fury, mistook the deaths of the humans as a sign that the Jotuns was trying to invade Midgard. And so a war began. For months the Jotuns refused to give into the Norns demand,.. and for months the War horns of the Aesir could be heard the the frozen lands. In the end Death gets what Death wants. And Laufey laid the child on the Altar. What he didn't know and couldn't expect. Was for a Aesir king to find it and take it with him to the Realm Eternal.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how far my head wants to take this for now.. I am thinking that Hela for some reason was forced to back off from instigating more war and death by the Norns. And so she just waited,.. and waited.. For her child to die and join her as the Prince of the Dead. Cue Loki truly dying on Svartalfheim. Perhaps the Asgardians suddenly needs Loki in the face of the Coming of Thanos? And he doesn't want to go back, he is quite happy ruling the land of the Dead. Maybe Frigga is there, and he can hang with both his moms?.. I don't know. As said. Go ahead and take a swing at it if you want to. I think I'll leave it like this,.. available to other if the need some inspiration.


End file.
